Eyewear frames are typically formed from metal or plastic. In most cases, metal and plastic frames are rigid and will break or deform when flexed or bent. Accordingly, there is a need for improved eyewear that allows the frames to bend and/or flex and to return to its original shape. Various embodiments of the present invention recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art eyewear designs.